


No matter how goods you're at pretending, your eyes can't lied

by Mywoojinie



Category: NCT (Band), Way V ( Band )
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, NCT 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mywoojinie/pseuds/Mywoojinie
Summary: NCT2020 promotions really makes relationship between Ten and Kun stumbles. Well. Johnny are there, of course Kun would be jealous.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	No matter how goods you're at pretending, your eyes can't lied

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my baby Vante_20 for helping me❤️

🌚  
Their relationship aren't even a secret. A whole company know about that. Everyone knows that they're dating each others. Who wouldn't? Everyone can see it when Kun can't stop smiling even though they banter and teasing a lot. It had all started with some innocent teasing here and there, and then it leads to dating phase, when they're announced to be in the same unit group, Ten find it was a good chances to confess. So, with that, they're already in a relationship for more than 2 years. 

Their relationship aren't too amusing like how Taeyong and Doyoung are, Ten love skinships so much, he will hug anyone within his reach, but not with Kun. It's not like they're having a fight, that's was just their dynamic, they'll stay in each other presences, wherever Kun is, Ten will be at the side, and so with Ten. They didn't show much to others on how Ten always cling to his boyfriend, how Kun always hug him from the back, how they always cuddle in the dorm, ignoring other members, how Kun always thinking of Ten even though he is not with him. Well, even in Kun's relay cam, Kun will talk about Ten, Yet they kept it all the skinships between themselves and only with WayV members. Yes. They did coming to the practice hands in hands, but they're rarely seen doing more than that if any other members than WayV are coming to practice. 

During their relationship, nothing really bothers both of them. But now it's started when WayV unit joining promotions of NCT2020. Well. They are now collaborating with others unit. So, they are so many peoples involved. 

Ten stares at Kun through the mirror, a devilish smile on his lips. Kun catches him staring before looking away shyly which causes Ten’s grin to get wider. And then, unexpectedly, Chenle came and cling to his goddamn boyfriend. Ten has no intention to be mad or jealous, but he is. Ten knew Chenle is just being a kid here, clinging to his Kun just like a child. But he still felt jealous. 

And then, it's like god help him, Johnny came. Maybe. Just maybe he need to make Kun jealous too, so Kun would felt how irritating was it to be jealous over small things. 

Ten takes one look at Kun and then walks towards Johnny who were waving at him from a distance, completely ignoring Kun at that side. He knew Kun looks at him. So he takes Johnny into his hugs, completely engulf the taller boy in his arms. 

Kun, who's eyes still at his boyfriend snaps. The audacity. From the corner of his eyes, Kun can see Ten laughing as he talk to the taller guy. Both of them standing way too close to each other. Johnny grinning as he talks and Kun are more aware that his boyfriend are smiling with whatever the fuck they're talking about. Kun then turns around angrily and goes to look for Xiaojun. Leaving his godson, Chenle. His boyfriend was being stupid and he needed someone to rant to. Well. Every others members are busy socialize, only Xiaojun are left alone, so maybe Xiaojun can help make him feeling better right now. 

🌚  
The next day turn worst. They need to do a photoshoot. Well, at first everything was good. Kun enjoying his boyfriend presences at the back of the camera, staring at him like he meant the world to Ten. How Ten praises him. How Ten blowing small kisses to him. Oh. He thinks he is the most grateful person in the world right now.

Once he settles his shoot, he make a way to his boyfriend and kiss the latter temple's.  
" Baby, i will be back before your shoot, i need to get ready a lil bit. Bye " Kun pinched Ten's cheeks. 

Once he settles down and slowly walking towards the latter and having a thought to wrap his arms around Ten's waist, he was stopped by the comments by his boyfriend towards Johnny.  
" So sexy man " Ten comments. 

Jealousy bubbles up in Kun’s heart again and he starts walking towards them. Ten are startled when Kun makes his presence known.   
“Hey babe.” Kun immediately has his left arm around Ten’s waist and kisses him on the cheek. 

*

Ten don't know why, but he enjoyed this, all of sudden, Kun aren't like before, usually Kun aren't the ones that initiates intimacy when they're in public, it's always Ten, but now, his boyfriend have changed. Maybe this is a good signs after all. 

*

" Oh hey baby, you done ? " Ten stuttering.  
“ Yup. And now i think i miss my boyfriend more” Kun spoke as he grips Ten’s waist tighter.  
" Where are we going baby ? Wanna get some ice cream ? But my schedule after Johnny? " Ten pouts.  
" Yeah. We better go, i kinda felt hot here, i need something to soothe myself. Oh. And i will talk to our manager about your shoot. We can come again in the evening " Kun smile, his dimples showing, he no longer mad when he sees Ten's pouts.

*

Ten thinks he sense something. His boyfriend are jealous. " Some more games will be okay right " he thought. 

*

“ Goodluck Johnny. I’ll text you!” Ten shouts as he waves goodbye. 

Kun doesn’t say a word until they get into his car. 

“You’ll text him, huh?” Kun whispers as he gets into the driver’s seat.

“What?” Ten asks as he gets into the passenger seat, acts like nothing wrong. Oh he loves Kun's reaction now 

“Who would you text, baby?” Kun says with an edge while making his way onto Ten’s lips. He grabs the seat behind his boyfriend and lets his lips brush Ten’s. 

" Jo- " Ten replies and then Kun pressed his lips to Ten's.  
" You shouldn't talk about anyone else with me " Kun growls. 

🌚  
Kun clenched his fingers, trying to push the jealousy back down. He had to be content with what they had. He could at least hold a grudge at Johnny for stealing Ten away from him, well, it's not completely Johnny's fault here, they promotes with different songs, but why, out of all people, why must Johnny and Ten are in the same unit songs? but he need to be professional. He knew he must look like a complete idiot, throwing death glare after death glare through the crowded room at Johnny who didn't even notice him, but he didn't have it in him to care. All his senses were focused on being pissed.

The situation where Ten and Johnny seating next to each other already pissed him off. But the giggles between them really make him mad, then Kun left the studio, he really can't stand all this shit anymore. 

🌚  
Once he thinks that he need his boyfriend back, Ten taking a roam around the buildings to find his other half , and he think he already found where his boyfriend by the loud laugh echoes and Ten knew it was Kun. 

This whole situation twists something in his stomach and he held tightly the water bottle between clenched fingers and white knuckles.  
Jealousy is a nasty feelings. It makes him mad over things. But was not about to ruin everything with his jealousy. He needed to relax and not be so possessive, even though he felt the need to grab Kun's hands and drag him outside. Ten clenched his jaw and popped an eyebrow when he witnessed that Kun are literally flirting with Xiaojun . Well. Xiaojun is their baby, but, seeing his boyfriend care too much about Xiaojun, made him jealous. Oh. Maybe Kun aren't being flirtatious but when he is still mad, he thinks that Kun are being dumb here. Ten was fuming. So he decided to joined them to remind them that he is there. 

" Dejun, i need my boyfriend back please, can you excuses us a lil bit, and Yangyang been searching for you" Ten spoke as he embraced his boyfriend's wrists. 

" Oh really? Alright Ten-ge, gonna get to my baby before he get mad at me " Xiaojun reply and waves his hands. 

" Kun. What are you doing ? Are you fucking kidding me ? Where are you when i need you ? Why are you here when i need you the most ? And why are you avoiding me all the time ? Even when we're home, you avoid me. What's wrong with you ? Are you doing this to break my heart ? When we're in public, you show affection with me, but when we're at home, you just ignored me " Ten snapped. His eyes looks fierce than how he usually are. 

" What ? Aren't you busy with Johnny ? Johnny seems like he is your boyfriend now. Not me. And what with that? You hate me for being affectionate with you in public ? " Jealousy and hurt and anger clawed at Kun’s heart, but he forced on a genuine smile. 

*He know he should not be mad at his boyfriend, or else his world will collapse. 

*

Ten got up on his tiptoes and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. 

" What are you? You think that when you kiss me all things will be okay ? Ten. Leave me alone. Please. I beg you. Let me clear my mind. We will talk about this later " Kun spoke back out a little, his eyes clearly shows disappointing stares. 

" Kun ?" Ten spoke, softly, cautiously, " Hey, Baby. look at me." Ten lift his boyfriend's chin. 

" I'm sorry for what that i did. I'm sorry. I don't know that you will think like that. I thought making you jealous will be a fun games, not like this. I'm sorry Kun. I'm sorry " Ten whispered. His voice shaking. Oh,how he hates himself right now. He shouldn't do this. He is the ones that initiates all this. Kun shouldn't felt like this. 

" All between Johnny and i are just a dramas. I asked him to act with me to make you jealous. He agreed to act with me as long as i help him confess to Jaehyun. I'm sorry for being trash here Kun. You really don't deserve me. I'm useless as P in raspberry. I'm sorry " Ten resumes, his hands playing with the hems of Kun's shirt. 

" Wait. Why are you doing that? Why ? Babe. No. You're not useless. You're my whole world, how can you be useless " Kun reply, his hands gently cups Ten's cheeks.

" I - i just getting jealous with you. Don't ask me why, and who am i getting jealous with. I won't tell you " Ten whispered. 

Unconsciously, one of his hands landed on his boyfriend's hair, fingers combing through the strands. Kun now already calm. Well, among the two of them, Kun are the ones that are easily calm despite any things that happen between them.  
" You don't need to be jealous with me, you know that i will and only love you, aren't you ? You're the only ones in my mind, no one else, how can i do to you to show that you're the one and only in my life babe ? " Kun ask, he kissed Ten's forehead. 

" Really? Just me? No one else? Even if i flirt with anyone else, you're still with me? Then. Can you always call me baby even when we're in public ? And. I think i enjoyed you being possessively romantic with me in public, can you stay with that ? " Ten ask, smiling. 

" Yes. Just you. But who give you permission to flirt with anyone else ? " Kun grips Ten's waist tighter, their body pressed against each other.  
" Nah. It's just a simple request, i can do that all the time baby " Kun resumes and kissed Ten's lips, their kiss are rough. 

" Eyuwww !! Ge !! My eyes !! Why did i come here in a first place ! Ergh ! " Hendery sighs. 

" Yes ge ! Get a room !! " Lucas resumes. " Babe, let's go ", and Lucas grips Hendery to go out of the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate comments


End file.
